


i know it's not easy but you're not alone anymore

by Flower_Night, VioletBell



Series: Because of this everything is so surreal [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Digital Art, Imaginary Friends, In love With a ghost song title as work title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBell/pseuds/VioletBell
Summary: Philip thinks that the only friend he needs is John





	1. philip spilled his milk and now there's a person in his room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm a bit tired now but ill edit the notes later!! If you have hamilton amino or fates amino look me up! My name is takumi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not on my computer right now, but ill add the digital art there!  
> in this au, to summon john philip has to spill milk,tea,coffee or alcohol on the ground like in that adventure time episode lol

philip was a big boy now, he couldn't just have his mother pour his milk for him! the four year old wanted to be his own little man. the milk jug and the glass that he secretly brought from downstairs are on his side table, right in front of him. he brings the jug towards the glass.  
good, good-oh there's a little drop but that's okay- just a bit more.  it's becoming heavier and heavier and-  
drop  
  
splash  
  
shatter  
  
-and there's his  jug and his glass and the milk itself all over his carpet. "what if mummy and daddy find out?" he squeaks. he looks for something to cover the spillage with.  
  
and just when he's about to turn, a bright white light comes over him.  
  
then it goes kind of crazy  
  
and after all that, a man appears in his room. with the man, [the starry sky comes along](https://photos.app.goo.gl/swnStxCdIWwConAI2).  
and then it leaves. but the man stays. philip really doesn't know what to do or say so he just looks at the person-wait, is that blood!? "are you okay?" philip asked. even if he didn't know the strange man in front of him, there was blood on him. how could he not be worried? the other being finally looks at him. "i'm not sure if i'm fine, but i'm certainly not terrible." well, that's good, philip is  about to ask him some more questio-" how can you see me? i've tried everything and no body else can." the younger one  can't answer his question and he kind of wants to be the one asking questions, not answering them. so he says, "what's your name?"  
  
the man with the blood on him doesn't  seem to mind that philip avoided his question and says, "my name's john." and philip knows, as the little gentleman he is, he would give john his name too,"i'm philip!" he smiles.  philip asks lots of questions, and john only answers some. then the little freckled boy asks,"how did my spilled milk make you appear?" and john says back,"maybe that's how i come here, kid."  
  
john seems a bit off to philip, like he thinks the younger boy will not see his sadness. maybe he should leave it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower_Night drew the art for this one:)


	2. john and philip discuss a poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels as if he knows something to fo with Philip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while but, i had a lot of other work to do. I hope to update on this more.

john doesn't know how he got here, heck he doesn't even know this kid. it can't be anyone he knows! but,he finally escaped from from that horrible place, the one where he could see all his loved ones but he couldn't talk to them, he couldn't feel them, he just had to watch. this kid seems somehow familiar though, when he looks at his features, as if he sees them everyday. he shrugs off that thought, it kind of creeps him out. but looking at his personality, the way his eyes light up while writing whatever he is writing now. he has a passion for it, the man can certainly tell. it reminds him of someone he hadn't seen in a long time and that makes him feel sad.  
  
and then there's a swish of something in front of his face, it doesn't go.  
  
_a right swish_  
_a left swish_  
_another ri-_  
  
john is getting sick of the swishes so he pushes whatever was making them out of his way.  
then he notices that philip was waving his hand to get his attention. "um, john, are you listening now?" the young boy asks and john doesn't want to be rude, so he smiles and says,"yes, philip." philip then takes a paper from a small pile, well actually it's quite a lot of writing for a four year old. how does a four year old write fluently with good punctuation and neat handwriting, anyway? "read it please and [give me cr-critc-criticism!](https://photos.app.goo.gl/YVSn9N9SvOmsWXag2)" philip struggles a bit to say that big word but it was really impressive. his parents must be proud to have such a smart son. john takes the paper and proceeds to read. it's actually a poem! this philip kid is surprising him every minute, it seems.

 

it takes a while for john to choose something from the piece but, after about a minute of scanning the page he turns it to philip’s direction and points to a specific part. “you should change the wording in that line, it makes the poem seem repetitive in a boring way. i’m not the best at writing, kid, i might not be the best person to ask..” philip dismisses that though and says,“no. you're right on that. i better fix it up!” the young boy sticks his tongue out as he gets back to work and even though the kid is being silly, there's a familiar look of determination in his eyes.

 

philip shows john his finished product and he scans over the parchment, with an approving look. the kid really knows his stuff. that child…. he feels a connection as if he already knows something about him, just by looking at his face and hearing him talk… he doesn't know what is so special, though.

 

philip suddenly has a double take. “i forgot to clean the milk!” john then looks over to the floor, noticing that the glass of a jug was scattered along the place, with some milk that still wasn't dried. the kid hastily looks around for a towel or some sort of cover to clean the milk up and get rid of the shards. in the end, philip just grabs a vest from the wardrobe and drops it on the mess.

 

john doesn't think it's a good idea but, he has no authority over philip to tell him not to do that. he suddenly feels himself going light again, he can see his body disappear. philip was shocked and shouted “wait! you can't go!” he pulled his hand out for john, he took it.

 

he was back in his void of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet_Bell made the art for this one :3


	3. alexander and eliza find out about john

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will write notes later <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's been a while, huh?

“wait! you can't go!” is what alexander hears from philip's room. of course, he's wondering what and who his son is talking about, so he leaves his work and heads upstairs. he opens the door, sees philip staring at a spot, papers on his small table, eyes wide and chest heaving. “phil… what's wrong?” he asks, coming forward to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder. philip stutters a bit in his reply, “d-daddy, something r.. really strange just happened!” the kid turned over to his father sharply, making his curls spill a bit. alexander certainly knows that it was strange, since philip had someone in his room, and if he was so frightened about it, there's definitely something wrong. so, he asks, “what happened that was strange? why did you shout?” and philip, being an honest kid, answered, “i was talking to a someone named john, but then he disappeared!” and alexander, not knowing who john was, asks another question, “how did john get into your room?” and philip gives another answer, “he just appeared from thin air!” and he makes a wild gesture, as if alexander needs an exact indication.

alexander is very, very confused. he most certainly knows and philip should know that people don't appear from thin air. “and what were you doing before john appeared?” this time philip is slightly nervous, circling his left leg on the ground where he stood. “i um…  
wa-was pouring milk.” it hadn't come to alexander’s attention that philip could pour milk himself, but if he could, that's a good thing, and he's confused as to why his son is so afraid to admit it. “oh? and is that bad, dear?” to which the boy responds, “you and mummy usually pour my milk.. so i wanted to do it myself,” alexander thinkst that sounds okay, “and I dropped the jug..” alexander nods his head in understanding. he was extremely worried though. what did this john man want with his child? but still, the question of how he appeared is still a big one. It could have just been philip’s imagination though. “philip, tonight you will stay in my bedroom.” he states. philip obediently nods. alexander stays with philip for the next two hours, to the boy’s satisfaction, since they hardly get any time together. alexander sees a beautiful piece of artwork that he knows his four year old could never have done. when he asks who drew it, philip says john did.

later on, elizabeth comes in the room to check on philip. alexander immediately pushes his kid off his lap and runs to eliza. he holds his wife’s hands and starts speaking to her in a series of hushed randomness. “this man...john..philip was talking to hi- i have no idea where why how-” the woman puts her hand up in front of him, her palm facing out in a gesture for him to be quiet. he lowers his head for a few seconds, takes two deep breaths and pulls her over to their child. he then asks him if he could tell his mother about john. philip nods and starts enthusiastically retelling the story of his meeting to his mother, his eyes wide and his face expressive.of course, eliza doesn’t take too kindly to the news, so alexander isn’t the only one. she eyes alexander and he shakes his head. philip notices that both his parents are offset by john so he quickly interrupts their boring fuss. “mummy, daddy!!! john didn’t even realise where he was. he was super confused. like, super!” he stretches his arms up when he finishes his statement, to emphasise it. eliza is baffled. what the heck could have happened? it was an almost surreal moment, eliza thinks, for philip to meet a random man by spilling milk.

there was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!
> 
> If I don't update by next year, I'll put this work out for someone else to write!


End file.
